En el bosque
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: A.U. En la época antigua existía seres muy espaciales. Qué si se cruzaban tendría su tener cuidado o no. Eso lo descubrieron ellas.
1. Chapter 1

**EN EL BOSQUE**

 **Capítulo I: conociéndolos.**

La luz de la luna irradiaba todo aquel bosque, la reina de la noche estaba tan esplendorosa iluminando como nunca. El lago cómplice reflejaba su blanca figura dando una dar una imagen muy hermosa de ellas y sus eternas acompañantes.

Dos pequeñas niñas jugaban en el lago divertido, inocente, alegres; sus risas estridentes destacaban en aquel silencio natural. Jugaron hasta el cansancio. La mayor una niña de unos doce años, un poco desarrollada para su edad de pelos castaños largo y piel bronceadas, torcía el pelo negro largo y sedoso de su hermanita, una niña de apena cuatro años. La peino con sus dedos y acomodo su ropa.

-Vamos Milk, es hora de volver a casa. –acomodo rápido su pelo, tomo su canasto con verduras y algunos pescado.

Tomo su mano y salió corriendo, riendo por aquel sendero que ya conocía con su hermanita y canasto acuesta. Corrieron como siempre por aquel camino sin darse cuenta que estaba obstruido por dos personas, cayeron al suelo por el impacto con vergüenza se inclinaron pidiendo disculpas.

-¡Perdón Señores! No lo habíamos visto, discúlpenos por favor. –alzó la cabeza a esos extraños.

Eran dos jóvenes de entre veinte a veinticinco años, tenían el perlo negro como la noche, el mayor de ellos tenía un cabello largo y el menor estaban alborotado, sus contextura física muy varonil como si fueran guerreros. La ayudaron a levantarse, y sin saber por qué los cuatros se miraban con curiosidad. La pelicastaña recordó que debían volver tomando a Milk salió corriendo a casa nuevamente. El menor siguió mirando por donde por donde ellas se fueron.

-Vamos Goku son solo niñas. –movió su cola de mono algo inquieto. –No nos llenaríamos con uno de sus brazos. –dijo mirando junto con su hermano.

-Tienes razón Raditz, no valen la pena. –se adelantó dejando a su hermano atrás y con una media sonrisa.

-Mamá vamos refrescarnos al lago después de que terminemos de juntar leñas. –decía contenta la pequeña.

-Está bien, solo no molesten a los espíritus del bosque y no vuelvan tan tarde ¿sí? –dijo dulcemente su madre, una mujer de tez blanca, con rostro formaba un delicado corazón, el pelo negro como la noche, una mirada tan dulce, una belleza de mujer. La niña asintió antes de salir escucho la voz de su madre. – ¿Keiko? Te amo mucho, diviértete.

Milk abrazo con fuerza a su mamá y papá, salió detrás de su hermana. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa melancólica de su madre.

Sus risas se escuchaba como todas las tarde en aquel lago, ambas jugaban tirándose agua divirtiéndose después de juntar leña. Keiko se divertía con demasía disfrutando como una niña más, sabía que las niñas de su edad se encontraba aprendiendo para cuidar y atender lo que es una familia era común que se casaran a esa edad, su madre nunca le impuso que aprendieran y tampoco la había visto buscara pretendientes para ella, estaba feliz por eso su mamá era única. Mientras caía el sol ambas salieron, sentada en la orilla comían unas fruta a la vez su cuerpo se secaban, atavió a Milk son su kimono, atando tranquila su obi sintió que alguien la observaba miro donde creía que estaba la persona la observaba pero no había nada, se vistió con rapidez y viendo que era una alucinación de ella se recostó en un árbol y alzando a su hermanita, espero que las luciérnagas adornara el cielo cuando vio que comenzaba a llevar, tomo la mano de Milk volviendo a casa.

En medio del camino sintió un olor paja quemándose y otro olor extraño, como a piel quemada, escucho gritos desgarradores, llanto, el piqueteo de unos caballos y el choque de metales. Con temor corrió al pueblo.

Unos bandidos había atacado lo que fue siempre su hogar, el pueblo estaba en llamas, las chozas estaban todas incendiándose, la gente corría despavorida, los malditos sujetos los cazaba, mataban hombre y niños, se llevaban a las mujeres, las pocas que no mataban, robaban la comida que con esfuerzo la gente producía.

Se dirigió desesperada a su casa encontrándola intacta, entro buscando a sus padre, pero encontró una escena agria, la cabeza de su padre separada de su cuerpo, un ladrón muerto cerca de ella. Otro encima de su madre, ultrajándola salvajemente.

-¡Keiko huye! –grito en desespero la mujer al ver a su hija en su puerta olvidando en la situación que se encontraba.

El hombre volteo a verla, relamiéndose se mandó hacia ellas, la mujer lo trato de detener dando oportunidad a que huyeran.

Keiko alzo a su hermana tratando como podía que no viera el horror, corrió don dirección aquel bosque pero unos cuantos bandidos la comenzó acorralar, estaba tan cerca del bosque, el ladrón que estaba en su casa salía limpiando lo que sospechaba era la sangre de su madre. Se acercó a ella, los demás le quitaron a Milk de sus brazos, y con un cuchillo cortaron la cinta de su vestido. Sujetaron sus brazos quitando su kimono, temblaba de miedo, sintió el unas manos de su cuerpo y grito. Presa de su miedo, recordó las historias de su madre, y a los hombres de aquella vez.

-¡Por favor espíritus del bosque ayúdenme! ¡Por favor me entregare a ustedes! –gritó con tanta fe y deseo.

Un mono gigante salto sobre ellos, corto una cabeza de aquel sujeto de una mordida, miro a los demás con sus ojos rojos de sed de sangre. Soltaron a las niñas con miedo, Keiko acomodo su ropa y tomo a su hermanita, miro con sorpresa aquel animal las historias de su madre sobre los espíritus y Yôkai de su madre eran ciertas. El simio las ojeo unos segundos y haciendo uso de su naturaleza, salto a cada uno de los hombres despedazándolo por completo, acabo también con toda la gente que había sobrevivido dejando sola a las niñas. Una vez terminado con un brazo en su boca, se arrimó a quien lo había invocado, el olisqueo muy por arriba, viendo que aún se mantenía pura, fijo su mirada, reviso sus pensamiento.

-vendré solo por ti cuando sea el momento, tu sola lo sabrás cuando será. –dijo en respuestas a sus dudas. Así como apareció, se marchó.

Cayo de rodillas, temblando y llorando, todo lo que había conocido se había destruido en tan solo unos minutos, lloro la muerte de sus padres, lloro la muertes de sus conocidos, lloro más que nada por Milk, cuando sea su momento de partir, quien cuidara de ella.

En un castillo sobre las montañas estaba Goku mirando el cielo, el sol iba a salir en cualquier momento y deseaba estar ahí cuando eso sucediera. El sol asomaba solemne sobre el este, estaba tan tranquilo mirándolo hasta que un olor nauseabundo lo descoloco, miro dónde provenía, su hermano estaba cubierto de sangre, lo miro con enojo por distraerlo mas por lo que hiso.

-Esas niñas no eran nuestro problema. –cruzo sus brazos. –Shen long nos matara, si se entera.

-Ella me invoco. –sonrió con picardía. –Yo la iba a ayudar, lo que diga o haga ese tonto dragón no me importa. Soy uno de los últimos Satori. Hare lo que se me plazca. –concluyo caminando a su cuarto.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol a descansar, había pasado mas de una semana que su aldea dejo de existir, de que un Yôkai las había salvado, de que comenzara a vagar, había tomado la determinación de dejar a su hermana en otra aldea, si era posible en un templo que la protegiera de todos sea lo que sea, había con esta experiencia aprendido que no estaba sola. Cerró los ojos, abrazo fuerte a su hermana para sentirla, ambas estaba débil, no habían comido desde día de aquel hecho. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo se quedó dormida.

Una caravana de soldados y samuráis paso por suerte del destino al frente de ellas, el samuráis que encabezaba la caravana, las vio, bajo de su caballo, y se acercó observo, estaba pálidas, sucias, muy delgada para su edad.

-Yamcha. –digo el anciano.

-Sí señor. –se colocó cerca, firme.

-Prepara la comida, diles a los demás que acamparemos aquí. –ordeno mirando a las niñas. –manda unos hombres que busque una aldea cercana donde haya perdido a una niña, otro que consiga ropas para ella.

-Sí señor. –acato mandando a los hombres

El olor a carne asada despertó a la pequeña Milk, mirando con hambre y desesperada se acercó a la fogata.

-Veo que tienes hambre pequeña. –Sonrió el anciano, era algo petizo, tenía una barba larga.

-Sí, mucha señor. –sonrió feliz e inocente, espero unos minutos más y ya lista, de gusto su carne, estaba muy feliz, movía sentada sus pies contenta, el anciano la observo muy contento y a la vez preocupado.

Kei despertó muy entrada a la noche, movió sus brazos, salto de espanto al no sentir a su hermana, la busco con la mirada y encontrándose con Yamcha, tembló, creyó lo peor, ya dispuesta a golpearlo con una rama de ahí cerca hasta que una voz la calmo.

-¡Hermana despertaste! –corrió hacia ella abrazándola. –Mira el abuelito nos hiso comida. –Mostrándole la carne. –come, come.

-Su hermana tiene razón debería comer, estas muy débil. –dijo gentil.

-NO. Gracias no quiero nade de usted. –contesto defensiva.

-Soy Roshi Akira, Samurái de Ouiji-sama, no vengo hacerle daño, las encontré en mi camino, solo deseo ayudarla. Permítame ayudarla.

Lo miro desconfiada, buscando en aquellas palabras algo que no concordara con él, pero no había nada. Por pedido de su hermana más por necesidad comió lo que habían preparado, no hablo con él en todo el día, pero observo como su hermana con mucha confianza conversaban.

Varias días pasaron en que aquel campamento no se había movido, vio como más hombre llegaban, uno traía con él lo que supuso era ropa para ellas, Milk habla con naturalidad con aquel samurái, ya no podía desconfiar de él, se sintió en esos pocos días que estaba protegida.

Esa noche de luna llena, Muten Roshi había cazado un gran jabalí y disponía hacerlo, en la tarde les había comunicado que sería llevada a su pueblo, donde iban hacer cuidada por una dama de su entera confianza, él había creado una conexión con su hermanita, mas que nada parecían abuelo y nieta. Sonrió ante esa buena fortuna, podía estar segura que ese señor cuidaría bien a su hermana. La cena se daba con la naturalidad de que estaba acostumbrando, los soldados hablan de sus aventuras, de sus luchas, mas lo que extrañaba su familia. Ella disfruto de la cena, sintiendo como si fuera la última, esa noche bailo con su hermana, abrazo y canto una última canción de cuna.

Se despertó de golpe, mirando a su alrededor vio, que todos dormían, se levantó y con melancolía y tristeza beso la frente de su hermanita y la tapo, dedico su última mirada sobre ella y se encamino a lo más profundo del bosque, llegando a un claro de luz, dejo caer su ropa.

-He aquí mi final, mi comienzo, he aquí cumplo mis promesas. –alzo su vista al cielo cruzando con su mirada. Era un ser hermoso, como lo eran todos los Yôkai.

-mmp… -sonrió con cinismo, tomándola de la nuca, atrajo más su rostro a él, mostro sus colmillos. Apoyo su mano grande en su cadera desnuda, apretando un poco. –Es hora que pagues, tu insolencia.

-Señor recorrimos todo el lugar no hay rastro de nada. Desapareció.

-Una niña de 12 no puede desaparecer así. –el viejo se está exasperando desde que habían despertado no la encontraba, había desaparecido.

-Señor. –Yamcha había aparecido con algo en sus manos, su cara seria hacía sospechar lo peor a su superior. –encontré esto es la ropa nueva de ella, señor había sangre, ningún rastro de ella. Lo siento señor.

-Marchémonos. –dijo serio.

\- ¿Y Kei Seño? –pregunto la niña.

\- Ella se fue, no volverá.

\- Oh, ¿se fue seguir luciérnagas con mami y papi? –pregunto inocente.

-Si, fue a seguir luciérnagas. –concluyo el viejo. Retomando su camino.

Una dulce melodía se escuchaba en aquella casa, el sonar de una flauta llenaba cada rincón del lugar, una joven niña de pelo negro como la misma noche tocaba, sus sentimiento más profundo eran develados en esa melodía. Eran observado por un anciano, y otro espectador inesperados.

-Abuelito-san ¿Le gusto mi melodía? –pregunto educado la niña de unos 10 años.

-maravilloso mi cielo cada vez mejor. –sonrió.

-No solo diría maravilloso, si no magnifico, nunca antes oí una melodía así. –dijo un joven de pelo negro, su forma era tan extraño eran como flamas.

-Oh Príncipe Vegeta. Es un privilegio y un honor tenerlo aquí en mi humilde morada. –se reverenciaron con respeto adecuado.

-necesito hablar con usted, ahora.

-Si por supuesto, sígame su alteza. –se levantó guiándolo a un lugar donde podían hablar solo.

El príncipe lo siguió, no sin antes mirar a la hermosa nieta de su interlocutor, sonrió con arrogancia. Lo que había ahí no era algo que debía ignorar.

 **Dragón Ball no me pertenece sino a su respectivo dueño, esta historia es sin fin de lucro, lo personajes utilizado no son de mi autoría con respecto de Keiko.**

 **La historia está ambientada en la época feudal, a excepción de Raditz, Goku y Shen. Son todos humanos, puede ser que y más probable sea muy OoC.**

 **Pido disculpa si no actualizo otras historias, tratare de actualizar, mas que nada me alegra mucho volver.**

 **Espero haya gustado, dejen comentarios**

 **Saluda, Nara Taisho de Son.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En el bosque**

 **Capítulo 2: Lago.**

El ambiente comenzaba a sentirse pesado, el calor de aquel día se volvía insoportable cada vez más sofocante parecía un infierno sobre la tierra, los criados de aquel dojo estaban recostados en los tatamis buscando el fresco de la sombra. Mientras la pequeña Milk por su parte aprovechando el descuido y cansancio de sus cuidadores, se adentró al bosque, tomo el sendero que conocía como a nadie y llego para lo que para ella era una bendición de los dioses, el agua.

Quito su ropa y zapatos liberando su cuerpo de lo qué lo aprisionaba, asfixiaba. Desnuda y viéndose sola se tiro al lago de golpe, sumergiéndose para lo que era su elixir para su alma, amaba la sensación del agua mojar cada rincón de su cuerpo, el cálido resplandor del sol tocar su piel, las caricias del aire sobre su pelo, la sensación de propiedad en sus pies desnudo sobre la tierra, el cantar de los animales que sonaba en el bosque, ella sabía que su lugar estaba en la naturaleza y por eso aprovechaba cada vez que podía ir a estar contacto con ella, a su abuelo no le gustaba que estuviera en el bosque, no entendía porque de eso pero tampoco averiguaba, solo sabía que no podía ir pero aun así ella no podía estar alejada del bosque e iba todo los días, se bañaba en el lago, disfrutaba de un buen rato la soledad y volvía a la casa antes que su abuelo llegase o se diera cuenta que no estaba. Cuando realmente su abuelo se diera cuenta de su rebeldía la odiaría para siempre y no deseaba eso, amaba mucho a abuelo y respetaba como tal, hacia todo para hacerlo sentir orgulloso de ella sin importar qué. Pero también tenía una necesidad muy fuerte que no podía dejar de compensar aunque significara la decepción del Anciano.

Un aroma a flores de azahar había despertado al peli negro, aquel olor dulzón le llamaba a sobre manera la atención, hacía mucho tiempo no sentía un perfume así, tan dulce, de acorde sutil a su olfato sensible. Salto de aquella rama en que estaba recostado en lo alto y camino guiado por aquella esencia, cerró los ojos para maximizar sus sentidos extasiándose de aquel aroma tan hermoso, su excitación aumenta a cada paso que daba al verse tan cerca del lugar donde provenía el olor, inhalaba con profundidad impregnando en sus pulmones de azahar, abrió los ojos cuando aquel perfume dulzón se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, estaba parado delante de una niña de no más de doce años, estaba turbado, el aroma azahar venia de aquella pequeña niña, no estaba equivocado y su olfato no podía a verlo engañado.

Milk por su parte lo quedo mirando con cierto miedo, creyó que su abuelo se había dado cuento que no estaba en casa y mando a buscarla, miro de arriba abajo a Goku encontrándolo desconocido nunca antes lo había visto, no llevaba el uniforme de los demás soldado. Pero no quiso seguir ahí averiguando, torció fuerte y rápido su pelo, quitando las últimas gotas de agua. Y calzándose se encamino a casa

El hombre la tomo del brazo con un poco de fuerza, la acerco un poco más a él, miro perezosamente su silueta, tomo con una mano un mechón de pelo llevándolo hacia su rostro, inhalo profundo extasiado con aquel aroma. Milk estaba inmóvil, presa de un miedo inexplicable para ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojizo, su corazón latía fuerte, su respiración se comenzaba a dificultar y su cuerpo a temblar. Goku fijo su mirada en aquel rostro que le era familia, mantuvo su mirada fija en ella detallando ese rostro tan delicado, tan inocente, tan infantil. Hurgo en los pensamientos más profundos de la chica, encontrando el miedo de ser atrapada, de ser regañada. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento. Cruzo la mirada con la pelinegra encontrando con aquellos par de luceros que mostraba curiosidad innata y la soltó.

-¡Por favor! No le digas a mi abuelo que me has encontrado en el bosque _suplico casi en un desespero. –Juro que si no le dices, yo no volveré más al bosque ¡lo prometo! _Y salió corriendo con rapidez a la casa dejándolo atrás.

-Volverás… Y estaré aquí esperándote _sonrió de lado viéndola marcharse.

La luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo con su hermoso velo blanco iluminando todos los rincones de la tierra; Raditz se encontraba admirándola embelesado en aquel castillo sobre las montañas, movía su cola en un vaivén tranquilo mientras en un momento lamia sus manos ensangrentadas de sus víctimas, cerró los ojos degustando de ellas.

-¿No te cansas de comer? –pregunto Goku detrás de él.

-No la carne humana es muy sabrosa, tan adictiva más si son jóvenes hermosas –se relamió con cinismo. –Tú lo sabes.

-Idioteces tuyas –se cruzó de brazos.

Una larga sombra se dibujó sobre la tierra y una silueta de reptil se proyectó con la luz de la luna, ambos hermanos se miraron con seriedad reconociendo la figura automáticamente.

-El sol saldrá con llantos y muerte –dijo el menor despreocupado. Camino al interior del castillo perdiéndose.

-Shen Long… -susurró con rabio y odio. Antes de tirarse a los bosques.

El sol comenzaba a salir como lo había pronosticado el pelinegro menor, los llantos de tristeza y dolor comenzaron a sentir en todos los pueblos que componía aquel territorio, los lamentos de madres que sostenían los cuerpos inertes de sus hijas retumbaba en cada chozas, cabañas y algunos dojo de cada aldea. Eran tiempos de muertes que nadie asimilaba.

Esa misma mañana no muy lejos de esas horas en casa de Muten Roshi, los sirvientes comenzaron armar los equipajes de la única mujer de esa casa. Milk que volvía de recolectar unas flores no entendía que pasaba y miraba, vio a su abuelo que salía de su habitación y la miro.

-Princesa ¿En dónde has estado? La señorita Penny la ha buscado para vestirla.

-¿A dónde vamos Abuelito? –pregunto curiosa.

-Pequeña es hora de que vayas a casa de Uranai Baba, aprender a convertirse en una mujer de clase. –paso su manos detrás de su espalda tomando sus manos, optando por su pose más conocida, la miro con una sonrisa y orgullo en sus labio. –El príncipe Vegeta me ha pedido su mano en matrimonio, y contando que usted es muy joven la enviare a que aprende el oficio de ser la consorte del príncipe.

La niña sonrió sin saber que decirle más al escuchar el tono de orgullo de su abuelo, no estaba segura de si quería ser una esposa, tenía miedo pero no podía hacer mucho. Se reverencio con respeto y se dirigió a su cuarto, debía prepararse y tomar pronto la marcha, una lagrima escapo furtiva de sus ojos.

La caravana ya estaba lista, esa misma tarde Milk partió al castillo de Lady Uranai, llevaba varias horas de viaje y no podía ocultar su tristeza, estaba mal por el hecho que se iba casar con un hombre que poco conocía más que no apreciaba la que más le dolía era que no podría tener más contacto con él bosque. Ese que tanto amaba y que si fuera por ella viviría ahí, recordó cada escena de ese pacifico lugar que fue su zona de confort por años y aquel hecho que nunca pudo olvidar; sus mejillas se tronaron rojas al recordar aquel acercamiento impúdico con el pelinegro.

La carreta paró en un pequeño pueblo a unas cuantas horas de ahí, el sol comenzaba a esconderse, unos soldados se adentró aquel pueblo, la pelinegra al sentir que no se movían bajo del carruaje sin autorización.

-Capitán Yamchan ¿Por qué nos detenemos?

-Señorita Milk vuelva al carro por favor, estamos buscando un lugar que este para su comodidad para pasar la noche. Vuelva adentro –hiso señales a la dama de compañía a que la entraran.

-Entre señorita, el viaje es muy largo y usted debe estar bien y tranquila, deje a los soldados hacer su trabajo –digo la pelirroja entrándola al carro.

-Está bien –volvió a su lugar sin un pero.

Retomaron la marcha casi enseguida, los soldados regresaron rápido trayendo preocupación al capitán. Shen era un nombre que siempre se hablaban más cuando uno era niño y lo quería asustar para que uno hiciera caso, él lo sabía su madre siempre le contaba la historia de un monstruo mitológico que devoraba gente y más mujeres, creyó que eran absurdo cuando crecía y entendía que esas cosas no existían pero, el caminar a unas cuantas aldeas más y que le dijeran que vieron al mismo monstruo daba mucho que pensar, ratificar que los monstruos existen.

El crepúsculos dio la señal muda que era momento de parar, varios soldados merodearon alrededor donde había quedado por seguridad, cuando aquel rastrillaje dio positivo las damas bajaron del carro y se dispusieron a descansar. Con la llegada de la noche y la luna en lo alto del cielo las damas se recostaron en la carpa que araron para su estancia.

Milk despertó incomoda y molesta, el piso estaba muy duro para lo que estaba acostumbrada, y la incomodidad de no haber tocado el agua desde que salió la estaba un poco enfureciendo, un poco acalorada y la despabilada, salió de la carpa sin despertar a su dama, observando a su alrededor vio a algunos guardias dormidos a unos pasos de ella. Camino adentrando al bosque a ver si encontraba un lago.

-¿A dónde vas Señorita Milk? –pregunto con dureza Yamchan que estaba apoyado en uno de los árbol habiendo guardia.

-¡oh me ha asustado! Tengo sed y deseo refrescarme un poco capitán, sé que paramos cerca de un lago. Es lo que siempre enseña mi abuelito a ustedes –Sonrió con dulzura, entonando un poco de tristeza al hablar de su abuelo.

Yamchan la miro por unos minutos con seriedad, y soltando un suspiro cansado se levantó.

-La acompañare… - caminaron unos cuantos pasos, más de lo que la pequeña mujer había calculado- aquí la esperare, unos cuantos pasos más y esta el lago. No demore mucho por favor y cualquier cosa extraña solo grite.

Asintió rápido y regalándole una sonrisa contenta camino hasta el agua, miro atrás a ver si la estaba espiando y al verse sola quitó su ropa metiéndose. Nado un buen rato disfrutando con plenitud de aquel líquido que amaba. Estuvo el tiempo suficiente para llenar de sus pulmones del aroma fríos, puro del agua.

Camino a la orilla dejando que agua tapara solo sus caderas y tomo su pelo, lo torció con parsimonia cada una de las hebras; la luna tomaba cada vez lo alto del firmamento; la muchacha levanta con una sonrisa su rostro, quedando muda.

Una cabeza gigante de reptil, con unos bigotes similares a unos pescados que había visto en la concina con unos cuernos parecidos a los alces del cual salía una clinas parecidas a su suavidad a los pelos de los gatos, estaba a un centímetros cerca de ellas mirándola con sus ojos rojo vacíos, el color de la criatura era de un color vede de los musgos de las piedras cerca del lago, su cuerpo parecía nunca terminar.

Milk miraba fijo a la criatura sin saber que hacer o realmente sentir estaba aterrorizada pero a su vez tenia curiosidad. No sabía cómo actuar ante esa extraña situación, bajo sus manos y sin saber lo alzo tratando de tocar-lo. Él abrió su boca mostrando sus perfilados colmillos hasta que un ruido lo asusto, miro por detrás de ellos, sus ojos rojos brillaron de repente y la criatura tomo vuelo por arriba de ella. La mujer alzo la cabeza viéndolo marchar en aquel instaurado silencio.

-¡Señorita Milk, es hora de volver! –la voz de Yamchan se escuchaba entre los árboles.

-¡Si, ahí voy! –decía saliendo de su ensoñación, se vistió y caminando hacia su protector- Aquí estoy Capitán.

-Vamos… -se encaminaron hasta el campamento sin presenciar que alguien más estaba con ellos.

-¡grrr…! Maldita bestia. No permitiré que me quites a la niña –dijo con furia que poco a poco crecía- Veras lo que un Satosi es capaz –sacudió con violencia su cola apretando sus puños con fuerza- Nadie le quita a su humana a Kakarroto –miro a la luna que era su testigo ante aquella promesa.

-Al fin era hora que llegaran ya me preocupaban –la anciana Uranai exclamaba mientras acercaba al carro- Han tardado más de dos días en llegar

-Disculpe mi señora no hemos podido encontrar un buen lugar para pasar la noche –reverencio Yamchan- debimos acampar bajo las estrellas y nos tomó tiempo.

-bueno, lo importante es que las futura Princesa haya llegado sana y salva.

Penny bajo seguido de la pelinegra, reverenciando a la mujer mayor, por su parte Milk la miraba extrañada muy poca veces en su corta vida la había visto, no notaba mucho el parecido con Abuelo.

-Buenos días Abuela –sonrió reverenciado con un poco de la familiaridad en sus palabras.

-Abuela ¡No! –Dijo seria- Soy Madame Uranai para ti, ahora veo cómo te ha criado mi tonto hermano, no puedo esperar mucho de él –hiso señales a los sirvientes que entraran las cosas de Milk- tendré que trabajar mucho para usted para que sea la esposa y madre de los herederos del Príncipe Ouji.

-Disculpe Madame Uranai –agacho la cabeza con vergüenza ante su falta.

-ya, ya niña –tomo su mentón subiendo su rostro- lo dejo pasar pero a partir de ahora deberás comportarte como una mujer y no cualquiera, la esposa consorte de Príncipe Vegeta –sonrío con un poco de dulzura- ahora te prepararemos el desayuno, un baño y unos vestidos. Después que descanses comenzaremos.

-Mi Señora –apoyo unas de su rodilla en el suelo, agachando su cabeza- está todo listo para la estadía de la señorita.

-Bien –miro al muchacho por un instante y luego volvió a la niña ahí parada- Milk, le presento al General Son-Goku. El velera por su seguridad y será su custodia hasta que esté aquí.

La nombrada miro a la persona en cuestión, su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, sus piernas temblaba imperceptible, un ardor sentía en su rostro a identificar al hombre. Era de aquella vez en el lago, no podía creer que estuviera ahí.

Goku sonrió tenue de arrogancia e inclino más la cabeza.

-Un gusto de conocerla Señorita Milk, vera que a mi lado estará segura –la miró impasible- es un honor dar mi vida por usted

Ella solo asintió sin poder hablarle más su vergüenza no podía.

-bueno es hora de entrar… acompáñeme –la anciana camino adentrando a su morada.

Milk la siguió, pasando por al lado de Goku lo miro de soslayos, ambas miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa se curvo por los labios del hombre. La mujer pego un respingo y caminando más erguida se fue atrás de la mujer.

-¿General Son? –llamó el hombre con la cicatriz en el rostro.

-Si –se levantó con seriedad atendiendo a su compañero, mientras por dentro reía de los planes que tenía.

¡ **Hola!**

 **Espero le haya gustado, no se olviden de su hermosos comentarios, y gracias por su apoyo. En la semana actualizare A.C. muchas gracias por leer nos vemos.**

 **NTS.**


End file.
